moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Senin Dawnsorrow
Senin Archinith Dawnsorrow is a High elven Farstrider and a member of the House of Dawnsorrow. Estranged from his sister, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow following the death of his elder brother Karstin, Archinith departed across the sea to Darnassus where he lived in comfort with his Night elven lover, Lady Elinidel Shan'darei, a highborne lady who had taken a liking to the fair faced elf. Originally acting merely as her lover, he married her in order to gain a solid seat within the power circle his muse had been rooted into. Tragedy later struck when Lady Elinidel was killed while visiting Ashenvale by Kor'kron loyalists just before the onset of the Siege of Orgrimmar. History Archinith was the last child born to Achilith and Fleinth Dawntreader, a wealthy and affluent house within the Convocation of Quel'thalas. As the youngest male of the house, Archinith was instructed in the ways of combat in order to prepare himself for a later life of military victories in their houses name. Originally trained by the family's master at arms, Archinith's skill with the bow and hunting led to his shirking of training with the sword and shield. Against his father's wishes, Archinith joined the Farstriders, where he could hone his talents amongst like-minded individuals. While not proclaiming to be the best marksman, Archinith's skill could not be denied, and while the Farstriders were far less prestigious than what his father had hoped for the boy, Archinith brought glory to the family's name by eventually leading several rangings of his own that resulted in scores of dead Amani. Second War Desiring to set his name out even more than what he had already, Archinith enlisted under the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas' forces that were sent to aid the Alliance of Lordaeron against the Orcish Horde. Archinith's initial bouts amongst the Alliance were successful enough, and within some time he rose to the rank of Sergeant within the Alliance ranks. Ordered to capture the Amani Warlord, Zul'jin, Archinith and his forces set out into Horde territory to capture and kill the fierce Amani leader once and for all on the assault on Zul'aman. The mission was a catastrophe, and though Zul'jin was later captured by Alliance forces and tortured, Archinith became a prisoner of the Horde. Under Horde cruelty, Archinith was forced to watch each of his comrade be flayed and eventually cannibalized by the brutish trolls and their orcish allies as he refused to divulge information on the Alliance movements. He was repeatedly whipped and tortured, such as having the tips of his ears cut off leading to stunted yet still pointed ears, as well as malnourished during his stay in Horde hands and was later forced to fight against an Amani bear for survival using only a shoddily made spear. On the very eve of his narrow victory against the bear, which he had stabbed in the eye with a lucky toss of the spear, Archinith found his means of escape as his captors traversed through the Alterac Mountains. Having snuck out the spear head, which had made into a makeshift shank, Archinith feigned illness until one of his captors had come close to check on their prisoner. Once the orc had neared the elven man, he repeatedly gored the green skinned creature's skull and retrieved the soldier's axe. Using the axe, he cut his bindings and escaped into the mountains where he was later discovered by the Alliance forces that had been moving through the region to punish the traitorous Kingdom of Alterac. Jaded but filled with a desire to slaughter the Horde, Archinith later participated in some of the final battles of the Second War, and was awarded several medals of valor for his participation. Once word had reached of Quel'Thalas' withdrawal from the Alliance, Archinith departed Lordaeron for his home in Quel'Belore. The horrors inflicted on Archinith had changed his personality drastically, where as before he was typically kind and carefree, he had become arrogant and angered by nearly everything. Over time this faded into mere arrogance and distaste, but his personality never fully recovered. Third War During the Third War, Archinith once more picked up his bow in defense of Quel'Thalas. Unlike the rest of his family which had escaped Quel'Thalas prior to the fall of Silvermoon City, Archinith was forced to defend the city and only lived by pure chance, having been knocked unconcious during the fall of the isle of Quel'danas and being mistaken for one of the dead. Amongst the countless refugees that remained in Quel'Thalas, Archinith made his way into the plague infested region of Lordaeron, gaining passage on a ferry leaving for Kalimdor with lady Jaina Proudmoore. There Archinith served under Lady Proudmoore at the battle of Mount Hyjal as well as during the construction of Theramore Isle. Word had reached him of his brother and sister's survival, but he had refrained from reaching out to them until after the death of Daelin Proudmoore. Seeing Theramore as weak against the Horde and willing to allow the Horde to walk over them for Lady Proudmoore's far fetched notions of peace, Archinith departed for night elven lands. In the years that followed the Third War, Archinith made his way by lending his bow to anyone willing to hire him, all the while maintaining little to no contact with his surviving family. The Second Shattering When the second Shattering rocked the whole of Azeroth, Archinith found himself embroiled in the renewed Alliance-Horde war. During the various sieges of Ashenvale, Archinith was sent to aid a group of Highborne that had recently rejoined their elven kin. Led by the noblewoman Elinidel Shan'darei, Archinith became the woman's favored member of their band. Following the salvation of Astrannar, Lady Shan'darei was rewarded with a sizable housing within Ashenvale, alongside a small garrison of men. Seeing his duty done, Archinith set out to continue wandering Ashenvale until the Lady had invited him to celebrate their victory. The night of celebration turned into one of passion that led to the pair becoming lovers, though it was stated that Archinith's affections were never as strong as hers were for him. Indeed, Archinith showed more of a willingness to use her fondness to his own gain than truly show any care beyond that of a friend to the Lady, yet she allowed this for what seemed to be the reason of his appearance. Archinith used his connections with Lady Shan'darei to aid his family at last on the onset of the War in Pandaria after his brother had reached out to his other siblings to revive their house. Archinith's reception to his siblings was initially cold, having had a distant relationship with them to begin with, but he persisted in his efforts to aid them. Archinith alone managed to rally most of the troops that would later carry the Dawnsorrow name, including a legion of wretched soldiers that had been kept under control by way of a mana feeding device strapped to them. Deemed as cannon fodder and expendable, the legion was covered up in order to hide what they were on the field and were sent to the slaughter in the House's name during House Dawnsorrow's various bouts. It was not until the death of Karstin that Archinith finally withdrew from his family once more, disbanding much of the military he had put together and leaving his lands and titles to his sister Aeriyth, as he believed she would be willing to kill him in order to gain the title of heir to Quel'belore. After a bitter enlargement with his sister, Archinith departed across the sea once more, having had no interest in the lands of Quel'Belore, only in aiding his family. Bitter and angered, Archinith made a point upon his return to Ashenvale, he wed Lady Shan'darei and lived in comfort for several months, riding out the various battles of Pandaria in the lap of luxury, deeming it fitting that he would be able to live in comfort while his sister worked from nothing. A Rude Awakening Content to remain in luxury with his new wife, Archinith's life took yet another sharp turn just before the Siege of Orgrimmar. Garrosh Hellscream, desperate to undermine Alliance efforts in the region, had sent out a small legion of Kor'kron into Ashenvale to burn and pillage what they could. Due to the Shan'dorei lands being close to the borders of Ashenvale, they were sacked and Lady Shan'darei was killed as she returned home from a small trip about the forest. Without heirs or family to inherit her lands and wealth, Archinith found himself as the Lord of House Shan'darei's broken holdings. Deeming the area to be forfeit, Archinith took the remnants of the host and departed across the sea once more. Under the guise of Dalrek Bloodborne, a Blood elven nobleman, Archinith secured a small piece of land in the Ghostlands and established the keep town of Twilight's Grasp. Appointing himself lord of the region, the area later flew Archinith's personal banners. Far removed from the reaches of Quel'Thalas' military, the township sits alone against the coast as a small haven of Alliance force in the region, though the men and women of the town hold little sentiment for either faction. Garrisoned by men once employed by Archinith and their families, as well as the remnants of the Night elven host, the population of the town was found to be quite diverse. High elves and humans make up the majority of the inhabitants, while Night elves are used as defenders and scouts, with night elven civilians being scarce. Currently Lord Dawnsorrow is presumed deceased after the raid of Twilight's Grasp. It is reported he fathered a son to an unknown High Elven servant, though none of the original inhabitants of Twilight's Grasp have been called forth to confirm these tales. He never made amends with his family, should tales of his son be true the child would have the strongest claim to the cadet branch and would technically be the rightful heir of House Dawnsorrow. Further inspection found that Lord Dawnsorrow's personal dwelling had been vacated of most of its goods, including Lord Dawnsorrow's last will and testament. Appearance Fair haired, fair skin and fair in appearance, Archinith is easy to describe as handsome. A slender but muscular build is seen on the man, and he often adorns himself in fine armor or silks. He is scarcely seen without his ornate Ironwood bow and is often accompanied by some sort of animal companion. Category:High Elf Category:Farstriders Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Characters Category:Rangers